Hogwarts reads the Harry Potter books SYOC
by RoseGhostRider
Summary: As the title said, look inside for details
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody my 'name' is and I'm having a small SYOC story. You saw a lot of these stories on here, but mines is different, well I hope it is. It's a reading with a books fics, bu it's way different, there are plots in it, so don't worry. Below are rules and some guidleines. This take place in 5th year, in October

.1. Your character must attend the same school as my character

.2. Must be a vampire or are close to someone who's part vampire

.3. No Mary-sues or Gary-stus

.4. You can only submit ONE character

.5. Please be descriptive and unique

.6. Fill out this form , only this form

.7. At the school they have four house, that I'll explain below

.8. Put "Fluffy Marshmallow' in the beginning of your review so I know you read this

School name:Ramesses the Great Magical Academy

Houses:Horus-God of the Kings, the sky and vengenace. People in the Horus house, when they turn 12 get a tattoo of the Eye of Horus, the Horus house is like the Gryffindor house slightly.

Isis-Goddess of Motherhood, magic and fertility. People in the Isis house, when they turn 12 get a tattoo of a sundisk with cows horns, the Isis house is like the Hufflepuff house slightly.

Set-God of Storms, desert, and Chaos. People in the Set house, when they turn 12 get a tattoo of a Was Sceptre, the Set house tends to be the more violent house, maybe Slytherin house

Thoth-God of Knowledge and writing. People in the Thoth house, when they turn 12 get a tattoo of a moon disk, the Thoth house is like the Ravenclaw house, more than the other houses.

Ramesses the Great Magical Academy is in Cairo Egypt, the school focuses on magic and weapon usuage also, they start school at the age of ten. In a movie called Blood:The Last Vampire, a girl drinks blood out of a bottle, that's what the vampires will be doing, so in the Anything else part put what the blood taste like for them

Form

-Basic-

Full name:

Nickname(s): 

Age(14-17):

Birthday:

Parents:

Blood status:

Nationality:

-Appearance-

Hair:

Eyes:

Height/body build:

Skin color:

Other:

-Clothing/Accessories-

School clothing:

Casual clothing:

Jewelry:

-Personal-

History(brief, like mines):

Personality:

Friends:

Enemies:

Frenemies:

Romance? With whom?:

-School-

House at RGMA:

House at Hogwarts:

Wand:

Weapon:

Patronus:

Animagus:

Pet:

What does their bedroom look like(only the vampires, or partial vampires):

Anything else:

Here's my character

-Basic-

Full name:Miyako Saya D'Aragon

Nickname(s):Mi, Miya, Feng 

Age(14-17):15

Birthday:June 1st

Parents:Jahanara D'Aragon nee Rakari-mother, she's a fashion desginer, pureblood. Dominic D'Aragon-father, he's a astrologer, Pureblood/ half-blood, part vampire

Blood status:Pureblood 1/3 vampire

Nationality:Mother-Indian and Egyptian Father-Japanese and African-American

-Appearance-

Hair:She haves tight black spiral curls to the middle of her back

Eyes:She haves almond shape golden green eyes that are slightly slanted

Height/body build:5'1/ Slim curvy

Skin color:Russet skin tone

Other:Sharp pointed canine teeth, bite marks(punture wounds) on her arms to keep from biting others. Haves a tattoo of a dragon on her left side of her body. A Eye of Horus tattoo on her inner left wrist.

-Clothing/Accessories-

School clothing:Black tailored pants, a blouse that shows off a little breats, a loose Gryffindor tie or a black tie with a gold Eye of Horus necklace. Long sleeve half jacket to cover up the scars, with open toes heels. Or a thigh high pleated skirt with dark gray leggings, same shirt with flats or heels.

Casual clothing:Skinny jeans, long sleeve fitting shirt with knee length boots or flats

Jewelry:A gold Eye of Horus necklace, a black antique key necklace

-Personal-

History(brief, like mines):#Born in Cairo,Egypt at 12:09 a.m. June 1st

#When she was four she started expercing the thirst for blood

#When she was six she started her accidental magic

#At the age of ten she started RGMA

#At the age of 12 she had her first boyfriend, Micah Cagel, he was in Thoth, they broke up at the end of the year

Personality:She really doesn't open up to anybody she doesn't really know. She really doesn't like being a 1/3 vampire, she thinks she's a monster. When she starts warming up she tends to be a flirt, to the person she likes, she haves a temper, but usually contains it. A little mysterious

Friends:Any oc, Harry and some other book characters

Enemies:Her grandfather, Any oc, some book characters

Frenemies:Ron, Hermione, same as above

Romance? With whom?:Yes, any oc or I may bring in Micah

-School-

House at RGMA:Horus

House at Hogwarts:Gryffindor

Wand:9.5 inches of redwood with phoenix feather

Weapon:A double edge sword with a black hilt that she keeps strap to her back in a black cyclinder

Patronus:A lynx

Animagus:A white panther

Pet:A white and black falcon name Juju

What does their bedroom look like(only the vampires, or partial vampires):She haves a gold and maroon morccan theme bedroom with a desk in a corner, everything neat and put in the right place

Anything else:She thinks her blood tastes like chocolate milk


	2. Chapter 2

I really didn't have much reviews, just one. That's okay by me, so congrats to LaLaLandy with his/her character Rebecca Jean Hull. Both of our characters are going to Hogwarts, I will post when the first chapter is up. Also I change my character name to Genevieve Leiko Kojima. LaLaLandy, our characters are going to be BFF, mostly causing some trouble and other crazy stuff, I'm thinking about having them have a secret language so nobody know what they are talking about. I got to figure out a name for them, something with darkness. Just pm me if you have any questions or anything yeah.


End file.
